Eighth Dragonball
by Lieutenant Resorii
Summary: Gohan and Piccolo trick Vegeta...


Eighth Dragonball  
  
Vegeta spun around and looked in all directions; paranoid. He was standing on guard as Gohan [his new little slave] dug a hole in the soft dirt. Just hours ago, Vegeta had caught the little runt trying to steal the dragonballs hidden behind Frieza's spaceship.  
  
"Come on! Dig faster!" he demanded. Gohan wiped his sweaty brow and picked up the pace.  
  
"If I go any faster," he complained, "I'll probably faint!" Vegeta growled and kicked him. "Ow!" yelled Gohan. He got back up and looked up at the sky. "Oh, dad," he thought. "When will you finally arrive on Namek?" Just then, Krillin ran past, crying.  
  
"Bulma!! Cut it out!" A furious Bulma had been chasing him for about 20 minutes already.  
  
"Stupid baldy!" she yelled. "You broke my portable t.v. set!!" Vegeta and Gohan paused and watched them chase eachother like small children. Gohan looked up at Vegeta [who was paying no attention to him] and took off with one of the precious dragonballs. "Yes!" he thought. "Now we have 5 of them!" Later, he found piccolo waiting for him to return with the last three.  
  
"Hmm?" Piccolo looked down at him. Gohan smiled nervously. "I can explain, Mr. Piccolo..." Piccolo growled. "Grr! That's not the point! You're supposed to be of Saiyan descent! You should have been able to bring back at least two of them!" Gohan stared at the ground. "I'm sorry I let you down." Piccolo sighed. "Where are the last two?" Gohan motioned for Piccolo to follow him as he flew over to where Vegeta had been standing earlier. Piccolo stopped him halfway.  
  
"Wait," he ordered. "If you take them all, he'll know you have them." Gohan stared at him. "I don't get it." "Well," Piccolo explained, "I suggest we trick him by replacing them with three big yellow rocks. Do you happen to have any red stickers anywhere?" Gohan thought for a moment. "Yes! Mom packed a coloring book with stickers in my bags before we left. She didn't want me to get bored." Piccolo nodded. "Alright, let's go back then."  
  
Back at the hiding place, they gathered the roundest yellow rocks they could find. From a distance, they could hear explosions coming from a nearby battle. Piccolo grew concerned and told Gohan to hurry up.  
  
Shortly after, they were back in the sky, on their way to Vegeta's spot. Fortunetly, Vegeta was a little busy trying to ward off Frieza's henchmen. Piccolo and Gohan set the fake dragonballs down and picked up the original ones before heading back again. When they arrived, they put them on the ground beside the others to make sure they had all seven. Gohan, however, looked a little discouraged.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo, you do realize, don't you, that we're gonna have to be extra careful now?" Piccolo nodded. "I think we found them a little too early..."  
  
Back at the fighting scene, Vegeta was getting his ass kicked pretty badly. The two henchmen were called back by Frieza though, so they could finish leveling up in preparation for the battle agaisnt Goku. When Vegeta had gained full consciousness again, he dragged himself over to where he thought the dragonballs were left. Everything was kind of blurry for him, so he didn't notice that what he was looking at were just a bunch of big rocks. After getting a closer look at them though, he discovered that - amazingly enough - one of the draonballs had eight red stars! Vegeta jumped to his feet and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"This can't be!" he shouted. "Eight dragonballs?!" He licked his lips and grinned. "This means there's still hope!! If those pathetic fools think there are only seven of them, that means they won't even bother searching for the eighth one!!" He laughed a loud, evil laugh, and found himself rolling on the ground like an idiot. "HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Moments after finally settling down. He picked up the one with the eight stars and went suddenly turned completely pale. He took a very close look at the object he was carrying and soon discovered it to be a mere rock! "KYAAA!!!" he yelled. He tossed it in the air and blew it up with his hand. He quickly examined the other two "dragonballs" and came to a disapointing conclusion. He blew them up as well and stormed off. "Dammit! I can't believe it! They tricked me!! A Super Saiyan! They're going to pay for this!! They're going to PAY!!!"  
  
:: End :: 


End file.
